


I'll love you 'til the end.

by BenjiTyler



Series: P.s I love you. [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sad, i'll add tags as i go, p.s i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey left a year ago. No note, nothing. Just up and left.<br/>Ian just got a letter.<br/>Can you guess who it's from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll love you 'til the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Based a little off of P.s I love you.  
> Its my all time favorite movie.  
> I cried while writing this.  
> Should i continue this? Read it and let me know!  
> The title is from the song Love you til the end by The Pogues.  
> Enjoy.  
> P.s- This is from the aftermath of S3xEp6.

Mickey leaves in the middle of the night. Ian is heartbroken.

It’s been a year to the exact day.

Ian's sitting in his room wallowing. _He’s tried to forget Mickey, believe him he has but how can you forget the love of your life?_ ** _It’s pretty simple. You can't._**

Ian received a letter a little bit earlier in the day. It just has his name and address on the envelope. Nothing else, no sender, no return address. Nothing to identify where or who it came from.

 

Thats what peaked Ian's interest. He waited until he was alone. He opened it carefully and took out the note.  His heart felt like it stopped beating. It was from Mickey, he could tell the moment he opened it. He started to read it with tears in his eyes.

 

_“Ian,_

_I’m shitty with words, you know that by now. But maybe writing something to you instead of saying it will be easier. I’m sorry i left, i don't expect you to forgive me but i want to explain. After everything with the prostitute happened i just couldn't deal with it. I couldn't even look you in the eye because i saw all the pain. I feel all that pain too but i can deal with my pain, i can’t deal with yours though. It broke me in ways i’ll never be able to explain. I couldn't stay there. I really am sorry. So fucking sorry. I  figure you won't care, i don't expect you to. I know its been a while and i know that you haven't sat around waiting for me but i wanted to let you know that i’m okay and i’m safe. You deserve to know that. You also deserve to know how i feel about you. I know i never would let us be close but i was just so afraid of fucking stuff up. When i finally started to let you in all of that shit happened. I’ve always cared about you, since the minute you woke me up with that goddamn tire iron and flipped my life upside down. I don't think words can ever describe how much you really mean to me._

__  
  


_P.s - I will always love you. Be safe with whatever you’re doing nowadays._

_-Mickey._

  
  


Ian sat on his bed sobbing. Only one sentence into the letter he started sobbing and he just couldn't stop it. When he finished the letter in a way he felt like tearing it up and forgetting he ever got it. But he knew in his heart he could never do that. He still loved Mickey so much that it hurt. He tried seeing other people but he just never felt a good enough connection.

He folded back up the letter and kept sobbing until he cried himself to sleep.

_He would love Mickey until the end._

_ When that would be he doesn't know.  _

**Author's Note:**

> SO? should i continue this? I'm seriously contemplating continuing this.  
> Was it any good?


End file.
